


Such A Lovely Place

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Ambiguity, Angst, Crazy, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mystery, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: The radio was off.Tico listened to the empty silence of the early night, punctuated by the idling car engine, and let out a sigh, reaching up and rubbing his face, hoping to wake himself up a little bit. The wide expanse of California desert was not to be reckoned with, and it was hardly a good idea to pull of to the side of the road and sleep, but his eyes were growing dim, his head heavy, and the whole situation was just a fucked up mess.
Relationships: David Bryan/Tico Torres, Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Such A Lovely Place

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of the song 'Hotel California' by The Eagles.

**Part One**

The radio was off. 

Tico listened to the empty silence of the early night, punctuated by the idling car engine, and let out a sigh, reaching up and rubbing his face, hoping to wake himself up a little bit. The wide expanse of California desert was not to be reckoned with, and it was hardly a good idea to pull of to the side of the road and sleep, but his eyes were growing dim, his head heavy, and the whole situation was just a fucked up mess. 

There wasn't much to say about it, except for the dull realization that Tico was on an endless road, and that probably nothing was at the seemingly never-ending path. 

"Oh, great." Tico muttered, catching sight of how much gas he had left, and knowing that there weren't many options left. He was at a quarter till empty, and the heat seemed to suck up those precious few drops until they were dry, leaving stranded tourists and bikers to sit on the side of the road, awaiting for help that would never come. 

In truth, either snakes, the heat, or hitchikers got to them first. 

Tico didn't want to end up like that, and it gave him a boost of determination that was broken only by the undeniable fact that he was completely, totally lost, and exhausted behind belief. It wasn't safe to be driving, but Tico took a faint relief in the fact that the long stretch of road that he was traveling down was empty and devoid of any other signs of life. 

But, at the same time, the possibility of falling asleep and crashing into a ditch was terrifyingly real. Tico tightened his grip on the steering wheel and took a long, deep breathe, trying to calm his nerves, knowing that panicking would only worsen his ability to drive. 

He wasn't even supposed to have been on this empty road in the first place. 

In the distance, Tico caught sight of lights, and his heart leaped in excitement, barely held down by the thought of it just being some sort sign that would do nothing but warn Tico of road work ahead, but as the car drew closer, it became apparent that it wasn't a sign, but, in reality, a building. 

Tico frowned, instantly suspicious. The map, nor any of the locals, hadn't warned to a hotel in the area, especially one so large. But, then again, Tico had a distant feeling that neither of those were reliable sources of information. 

Leaning over, Tico squinted as he approached. 

It was large, and had evidently taken a lot of time and money to build, but at the same time, there was sense of disuse that lingered about it, and Tico could see windows that were missing panes of glass, not to mention the lack of any cars that had found a home in its parking lot. 

Suddenly, Tico felt a wave of exhaustion hit him, and fought to keep his eyes open against the onslaught, hating himself for not pulling over back when he was relatively near civilization. The hotel could easily be some sort of trap, made by the same people who killed and maimed on the long, seemingly endless roads, to trick tourists and unlucky locals into coming and staying the night. 

' _Oh, don't be ridiculous.'_ Tico thought to himself, gazing back out towards the dark clumps of mountains in the distance. He wasn't going to get anywhere by being irresponsible and falling asleep at the wheel, so this hotel was his only option, even it it was a trap. 

With that thought, the car was slowly approaching the one and only turnoff into the hotel, and so, Tico took his chances and pulled into the hotel. 

There was an aura of distaste and warning that lingered around the building like silent ghosts, and though Tico chastised himself for such thoughts, it was nonetheless fitting. The building was a pale color that wasn't quite white, but that was the closest color that could be used to describe it. Rows of windows were lined up and overlooking the road, but all of the shutters were drawn tightly. 

Tico was once again reminded of the lack of cars when he parked his own, and wondered if maybe the lights had been turned on by pure accident by whoever took care of the place. 

The thought of the hotel being abandoned didn't sit right with Tico, seeing as there was a large sign near the front, letting passerby know that it was a place called - **HOTEL CALIFORNIA, CIRCA 1895**

Tico had never heard of such a place before, but he wasn't from California, and had only traveled there out of miscommunication with his wife. New Jersey was his home, a place that was familiar and comforting, and Tico really wanted nothing more than to be back in his stuffy little apartment, asleep, unbothered. 

Or, rather, ex-wife, who was probably heading back to their home to pack her bags. 

Reaching into the backseat of the old Volvo, Tico grabbed his duffel bag, which he'd packed in a hurry. Truth be told, he had no idea regarding what was inside, but there was at least a few shirt and pants to tide him over for the night and the next day, which would undoubtedly come slowly. Tico always had a hard time sleeping in places that weren't his own home, in his own bed. 

But that was only to be expected. 

Walking across the parking lot, Tico felt a sudden rush of trepidation crawl up his spine, and for a single moment, he considered just getting back inside of his car.

It was a chilly night, and the air seemed to jab tiny needles in Tico's skin after just a few seconds outside- he could only imagine what would happen if he spent the night in his car, so with that thought ringing in his mind, he finished walking across the lot and approached the building, his arm reaching out in preparation to open the door. 

It swing open a second before Tico closed the distance, and, startled, he paused mid-step, squinting as a bright light seeped through from inside. 

"Are you coming, Sir?" A polite voice asked, and a face appeared in the golden glow of the inner hotel. "It's a chilly night." 

Tico could see a man slightly older than he was, with a grizzled face and dark eyes with no discernable emotion besides a brief flicker of amusement, as if this was all some game. 'I'm sorry, I know it's late." Tico said, stepping backwards without meaning to. 

There was something seemingly forbidden about being so close to the hotel, and for somebody who had never entertained such theories, Tico felt a sharp spike of fear in his chest. 

"Don't be ridiculous, come inside." The man beckoned, and there was no reason to reject the offer, but Tico almost did. 

Almost. 

With the chill becoming a full-on freeze, Tico stepped inside, and was immediately welcomes by a warmth that went deep within his body, coating his bones in a thick blanket. The shivers subsided gradually, and Tico was relieved despite the suspicion in his mind. "My name is Alec." The man said, reappearing into view as the door shut. 

It felt oddly final. 

"Tico Torres." Tico mumbled in return, his eyes roaming over the lobby of the hotel, which was nicely decorated, but something felt off, in that distantly visible way, like a couch was slightly off kilter. 

Alec was adjusting his uniform while simultaneously walking behind the front counter. "It's been a very slow night, as you can see." He pulled out a clipboard and piece of paper, and slid them across the desk. "If you would be so kind, just put your name and an address, and I can suit you up with a key." 

Doing as told, Tico signed his name, address, and phone number, feeling that creeping sense of something being _off,_ an emotion that was similar to dread but not quite the same. He shivered, despite the fact that there was no more cold hanging off of his bones. ' _You're just tired, and emotional after earlier.'_ Tico tried to reassure himself, sliding the clipboard and form back to Alec, who took it with a grateful smile. 

Tico just wanted to sleep, really, and nothing else would matter, then.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Torres." Alec said, but there was nothing apologetic about his tone nor face. "Unfortunately, there's only one available room left, and it's currently being cleaned as we speak. It shouldn't take long, so if you would like to go and enjoy a drink at our bar, then I will come and inform you when your room is ready." 

"What?" Tico said, shocked, his mind going back to the empty parking lot. 

It was a huge hotel, how could every single room except one be filled, and not a single car be in sight? It was unfathomable, but yet...

Alec slid the clipboard underneath the desk. "My apologies, Sir. It will only take a few more minutes." He said, folding his hands diplomatically. 

It wasn't worth getting into a fight over, so Tico swallowed back his argument and grabbed his duffel bag. "Fine. Thank you." He said, more than a little irritated by the song and dance presented to him, but knowing that there was no use in being a baby about it. 

The lobby of the hotel was nicely decorated, with plush white couches and a fireplace brimming with bright orange flames, which was evidently the source of all the heat. A large black carpet was wedged underneath the couches, and there were countless books lined up in the small bookcases that lined the wall. The flooring and walls were of a similar texture to marble, but definitely not so expensive. 

An elevator was tucked off to the side, and Tico nearly made his way over before catching himself and looking around the hotel, searching for, and finding, his intended target. 

There was an open door placed just a few feet away from the desk, and Tico walked through it, emerging in a large but tastefully decorated bar. A far cry from the deserted lobby, the bar had sprinkles of people scattered around, sipping their drinks and talking. A few lonely people sat alone, staring down at their murky glasses, and Tico sighed upon the realization that he would be joining them. 

A stage was located on the far side, and two men were up there. 

One of them, a brunette, was playing guitar, while the other, a blonde, sang softly into the microphone. 

It only served to provide a grim outlook to the bar, which seemed full of lost people.

He sat down on a stool and dropped the duffel bag to his feet, tucking it under the stool so that nobody could grab it. That bag had all of his possessions, meagre as they might be, and Tico didn't want this night to get any worse. 

The bartender was a balding, slightly chubby older man who didn't look suitable to be at such a place, but he was handing out drinks with skilled experience that suggested that he wasn't to he judged by his looks alone. Tico picked a random drink off of the road of his head, handed over five dollars, and nodded his head in thanks to the bartender, who quickly went to the other side of the bar.

A few moments passed by in a silence broken only by the singing and guitar, and it was a peace that Tico was immensely grateful for. 

At least his solitude was interrupted just as seamlessly as it began when the stood to his right was pulled out, and the brunette from the stage sat there without a single word, smirking faintly. Tico scowled and leaned back, startled by the intrusion, just as the blonde joined his friend. 

"Do you mind?" Tico said, not in the mood for any kind of conversation or bother.

The brunette raised his hand to the bartender, who nodded despite the lack of words passed between them. "It's a free country." He replied, much to the amusement of his partner, who chuckled. The man stuck his hand out, and in the absence of any other good response, Tico accepted the handshake, noting that the other man had an unusually strong grip. 

"Richie Sambora." The man said, grinning wolfishly. "This is my friend, Jon Bongiovi." 

"Hey." Jon said, raising his hand in greeting. 

Tico smiled, but it was only for the sake of politeness. "Tico Torres." He said, nodding at both of them before returning to his drink. He wasn't really a people person in general, even without the general oddness of the whole situation. 

Richie accepted a glass from the bartender. "So, what brings you here to this fine hotel?" He asked, accentuating the last two words purposefully, though there was no reason to do so.

The bartender offered something to Jon, but the blonde waved him away. 

"I got tired while driving." Tico said, hoping that the miniscule information would satisfy Richie, who was staring at him with thinly veiled expectation. "This was the only hotel in sight." 

That was an understatement, because it was the only building in sight for miles and miles of endless desert. 

Richie nodded, his dark eyed alight with something unspoken. "Oh, yeah. 'Tis the only hotel in this big, open range." He motioned around them, at the chatting people that barely seemed to be aware of their surroundings, though it didn't seem to have anything to do with alcohol. "I'll tell you this, my friend, you certainly won't regret staying here. It's absolutely fan-fucking-tastic." He laughed and took a sip of his drink. 

The words didn't sit right with Tico, and he frowned, wondering if he was so tired that such innocent words were beginning to sound like the confession of a serial killer. 

Jon, who was practically hanging off of Richie's shoulder, nodded in dutiful agreement. "Wonderful place." He said, but the words sounded weird. There was no way to describe it other than that single word. "You're from Jersey, are you?" 

Tico looked up slowly, his guard raised. "How did you know?" He asked, and with that, a chill went up his spine, like fingers dancing across his back. He drained the rest of his drink, and pushed away from the counter slightly, but not to walk away, just to put some distance between them. 

Then again, Tico was pretty sure he could take both of the other men in a fight without much trouble. 

"Your accent. Richie and I have the same, notice?" Jon said, eyebrows raised, and it was then that, yes, Tico did realize that the other two had strong Jersey accents that suggested they'd only been in California for a short enough time to not lose them. 

Tico faltered slightly, wondering why he was so quick to a fight nowadays. "Oh, yeah, right. Sorry." He glanced at the clock that hung above a mantel, but saw that the batteries had died, and it was stuck permanently at midnight.

_The Witching Hour._

There came a sudden series of footsteps from beyond Tico, and without warning, another person joined the group that Tico didn't even want to be in, much less have yet another person to question and probe. The stool to his left screeched against the tile, and then a wild-haired blonde appeared, perching on the stool with his legs crossed beneath him. "Who's the new guy?" He asked, flashing a brief, almost shockingly so, grin at Tico, who didn't know how to respond and just offered his hand.

"And there's David." Richie said, looking amused despite himself. 

David accepted the handshake eagerly. "Hey, stranger." He said, a spark igniting in his green-ish blue eyes. There was something that was oddly charming about him, but Tico pushed that emotion away, deep into the crevices of his mind, because it had no business being there out in the open. 

But just as that thought came with the accompanying shame, Richie whispered something to Jon, and when the other man let out a startled laugh that rang throughout the large room, Richie pulled him into an eager kiss. 

Uncomfortable with the unashamed display of affection, Tico shifted in his stool, and glanced behind himself at where Alec was, hoping that his room would be ready soon so he could just sleep, sleep, sleep, and forget about the day, if only for a few hours.

David snickered, nudging Tico in the ribs. "Ignore 'em, buddy." He said, and Tico opened his mouth to make a rebuttal, but couldn't find one, and so he just shrugged. "So, how did you find your way into the beautiful Californian desert?" 

"Circumstance." Tico replied, not keen on sharing his details so freely. "What about you?" He asked. 

For a minute, David tapped his chin in thought, and then smiled. "I'm gonna piggyback off of you- circumstance is how I got here." Nor that he was talking so freely, Tico could hear a hint of Jersey in David's voice too, and he found it odd, but didn't comment on it. After all, for all he knew, these three were probably all friends on vacation together. 

They talked for a few minutes until, gradually, Tico felt himself begin to loosen up, inspired by the rather cheerful David, who could talk about nothing and everything at the same time without boring Tico, which had always been a problem for him regarding people. 

Or maybe it was the alcohol that was loosening Tico up, but neither option mattered. 

"Mr. Torres? Your room is ready." Alec said, appearing like a bat out of hell, handing Tico his key, which felt cold as ice. "You're welcome to pay me when need be." 

Tico didn't think about the fact that he hadn't mentioned to Alec how long he would be staying. He didn't think about how empty the bar had gotten. 

He didn't think about anything, except the warmth at the bottom of his stomach, like a fire had been ignited and left to burn. 

Alec walked away, but he smiled mischievously at Jon, who was tracing absent patterns in Richie's shoulder, and watching them with perceptive blue eyes. "Shall we get going?" Richie asked, his voice a low mutter in the calm that'd fallen over everybody. 

"Yes." Jon answered, standing up and taking Richie's hand in his own. 

Tico didn't mind them leaving, but he could hear a faint whisper as their footsteps faded away, and though it was barely audible, the words were clear- 

"Welcome to The Hotel California." 

**Part Two**

If you would've asked Tico how it all went down, he wouldn't have answered, because it wasn't the sort of thing he would've done under normal circumstances, and a small part of him was deeply ashamed for that lapse of his usual harsh judgment. 

But Tico was lonely, and David was an attractive young man who seemed interested in all the right ways. 

Point is, when Tico stood in the elevator and listened to the nameless music as it jingled through the small space, David joined him. 

When the door was unlocked and opened, two men entered instead of one. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" David asked, watching the older man as he dropped the duffel bag onto the ground with a soft _thump._

Tico laughed, rubbing his hand over his eyes. "Yes, do you?" He asked. 

No real answer was given, but then David was there, his slender fingers working hard at Tico's jacket, and there was nothing better in the world. Tico didn't think of his ex-wife, or how this was against his carefully set rules, but none of it mattered in the slightest. 

The hotel room was large, and decorated with an aged oak dresser, a tall mirror, and a comfortable bed. 

Tico barely managed to get the door locked before his hands returned to David, tugging off his jacket and tossing it onto the ground, working at the buttons of his striped shirt, which hung off of him like a blanket. 

They fell onto the bed in a way that suggested they'd done this several times before, but in reality, they had just met, and Tico was too old for this, anyways, but was the harm? 

"Do you- hold on, do you have anything in your bag?" David asked, his hands rising so that he could stroke the side of Tico's face. 

It took a minute for the implications to sink in, and Tico nodded, breathless from the kisses, making his towards his duffel. 

Barely a few moments later, they were back at it like two of horny teenagers at a party, except that Tico was probably about to go through a divorce and David was absolutely intoxicating, that was the only word that Tico knew that could describe the blonde beneath him. 

David was far better than any alcohol. 

Tico hadn't had sex with a man in years, since back in college, actually, but he felt back into the groove as easily as riding a bike. David groaned beneath him, and bit his bottom lip in a strangely arousing manner. 

There wasn't much of an after show, since they were both exhausted beyond belief, and Tico was finally able to do what he'd been wanting to do for hours now and drifted off into a peaceful sleep with David pulled close, long having done the same. 

**Part Three**

"What are you talking about?" Tico asked, slowly sitting up, fully awake after a moment of drifting in and out of blissful unconsciousness. 

David smiles faintly, but there was only sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry, but life's gonna be a bit different from now on." 

Confusion began to cloud Tico's mind, a million questions with no answers in sight. "Are you on drugs?" Tico asked, sitting up straighter. 

Strangely, he didn't have a hangover from all of his drinking from the night previous, but there were more pressing issues at hand. "Yes." David said, tilting his chin up, unashamed. "But that's not it, Teek." 

The nickname was startling, but strangely sweet. 

Nonetheless, Tico slipped out of bed, and without really meaning to, began to pull his jeans back on, not keen on having what was undoubtedly going to be a difficult conversation naked. "Then, what is it? We had sex last night, and you seemed fine then." 

Unless, of course, David had only recently gotten a hit of whatever he was probably taking. "I want you to look outside." He said, and his voice became significantly softer, less harsh. "Please." David added when Tico grew suspicious. 

Tico's eyes narrowed. "Why?" He said, glancing out the window, and noticing that the blinds had been opened, allowing the sun to seep in. 

It was a nice day outside. 

David looked down and started playing with a loose hem on his shirt, having gotten dressed before Tico had woken up. "Because you'll see." He whispered. 

And Tico felt his curiosity grow. 

He crept toward the window, unsure of what he was going to see, knowing that it was probably going to be nothing, that this was just the ramblings of a drugged lunatic, but- 

_But-_

Outside, the sky was a bright, beautiful blue, and a few fluffy white clouds hung around in the sky, loosely gathered around without a real purpose. Tico noticed that his car was missing, and he opened his mouth as a shock of anger courses through him, and then he saw people.

There were buildings that hadn't been there before, but Tico didn't care about that, nor his car. 

Rather, he stared at the people that were gathered near the buildings, and felt his heart constrict at the sight of monsters in humans clothing. 

They were distorted, with cracking limbs and bared teeth. 

They were inhumane, with eyes like fire and growls like a rabid dog. 

Tico shook his head, backing away. 

_They're real._

_They are the true incarnations of humanity._

David appeared, face carefully neutral. "That's the truth, Teek." He said. "Can you see it, now? See what people have been rejecting for centuries?" 

And Tico grasped onto the younger man, feeling a vague comfort as his own hand found the familiar fine-boned limb and held on tight. "I see." He whispered, understanding it, knowing the truth. 

He wouldn't leave, because this hotel...well. 

It was safety.

David was safety, and Tico needed him, like a vampire needed blood. 

He would stay forever, with David, and Jon, and Richie, and Alec.

_Safe._


End file.
